Do you think i'm sexy?
by Kar-toOn
Summary: No quería huir de vergüenza en su primera vez juntos… pero deseaba sorprenderlo, quería hacer algo para él. Armin se merecía lo mejor, y si para darle algo especial debía hacerle un baile sensual, entonces le demostraría qué tan sexy podía ser. - Bien, lo haremos, idearemos un plan, pero será a mi manera. Y sí Alex, necesito que me enseñes a ser sensual.


**Disclaimer:** CDM no me pertenece lamentablemente, porque si así fuera, Armin seguiría haciendo de las suyas en la universidad, aún sería amigo de Nathaniel y continuaría molestando a Kentin junto a Alexy. Lysandro estudiaría literatura y seguiría componiendo canciones hot para cantarlas con Castiel. Sí… todo sería perfecto. Lástima que no sea así.

Incluye contenido lemon, muy, muy MUY explícito.

No digan que no se los advertí.

**Do you think i'm sexy?**

* * *

.

El maestro Farrés se caracterizaba por nunca faltar a sus clases, por lo que a todos les extrañó que esa mañana les informaran que, debido a una fuerte gripe, no se presentaría en el instituto. Al escuchar la noticia muchos celebraron en silencio, algunos lamentaban el no haberse podido quedar en casa para seguir durmiendo. Armin en particular, agradecía el llevar siempre consigo su tan adorada Nintendo. Mientras la mayoría vaciaba el aula con rumbo a la biblioteca o el comedor, El pelinegro decidió no moverse de su sitio, afuera llovía y le calmaba la vista que tenía de la lluvia a través de la ventana… En realidad, no. Sólo no quería tener que lidiar con gente ruidosa que le interrumpiera mientras jugaba.

Todo iba bien, ya había llegado al gimnasio de Clair, estaba a punto de patearle el culo a su Kingdra nivel 41 luego de apenas haber sobrevivido los ataques de sus dos Dragonair, cuando fue consciente de las risas provenientes de un rincón.

Hasta ahora había permanecido absorto en su consola, pero por más que se obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en su juego e ignorar el barullo, podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación que mantenía "la trifuerza", título otorgado a Alexy (su gemelo malvado y consumista), Lynn (su perfecta novia preciosa) y Rosa (sólo así, "Rosa" a secas).

Y no es que fuera un entrometido, sino que su hermano y las chicas no hacía el menor intento por ser discretos. Amaba a su novia, pero cuando esos dos estaban con ella, tarde o temprano él terminaba huyendo porque solían tomarle el pelo.

\- Bueno bellezones, quería comentarles que, a partir de mañana, dejaré descansar mi cabellera- anunció Alexy con actitud de diva.

\- Oh cielos, ¿te vas a rapar? Algo así como hizo Britney cuando colapsó mentalmente- rió la peliblanca.

\- Por Dios Rosa, ¿estás loca, mujer? Eso jamás.

\- Entonces… ¿piensas dejar de teñírtelo por un tiempo? - cuestionó Lynn.

\- ¡Bingo!, pienso dejar de teñirlo por unos cuatro meses, aunque eso signifique perder mi estilo, verme muy soso, normal, aburrido, igual a…

\- Te estoy escuchando Alex- exclamó Armin sin despegar los ojos de su consola.

\- Pero qué chismoso te has vuelto hermanito.

\- Tal vez si le bajaras a tu tono de voz, podría no escuchar tu plática.

\- Como sea, tú sabes que el carismático y extrovertido de los dos, soy yo. Mi imagen debe ir acorde a mi personalidad, pero bueno, estaré destinado a verme común, empezando por la siguiente semana.

\- Gracias hermanito.

\- De nada.

\- Te verás muy guapo, eso lo sé- añadió Lynn mientras miraba de reojo a su pelinegro. Armin la miró también e intercambiaron una sonrisita.

\- Gracias, aunque no es que no me lo crea, pero el que Armin sea mi gemelo, pone en duda la veracidad de tus palabras. Por otro lado, me encanta la pareja que hacen- señaló Alexy con una sonrisa socarrona. Armin regresó la mirada a su Nintendo, Lynn ahora veía la pared. Ambos sonrojados hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Míralos que tiernos, Alexy! ¡Están colorados! Me recuerda a cuando Leigh y yo iniciamos nuestra relación– dijo Rosa con aire soñador.

\- Y pensar que hace unos meses se escondían de nosotros pensando que no sospechábamos nada- comentó Alexy para luego reírse con Rosa.

\- ¡Cosiitaaas! Son adorables, eso de "los polos apuestos atraen", tiene su encanto.

\- Yo siempre pensé que…

\- ¡Basta! – interrumpió la castaña a Alexy, completamente roja- dejen de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos presentes.

\- No te enojes, es que son muy lindos- continuó Rosa enternecida con una amplia sonrisa.

Armin suspiró con resignación, era mejor huir en situaciones así. Guardó su Nintendo en su mochila y se encaminó a la salida. Tuvo el impulso de ir a besar a su novia antes de irse, pero sabía que esto sólo sería combustible para Alexy y Rosa.

\- Lynn, te veo en el almuerzo.

\- Sí, al rato.

Los tres lo vieron salir en silencio.

\- Mi hermano tiene la sensibilidad y el romanticismo de una roca. Me disculpo de su parte.

\- No hay problema, lo conozco, se fue a jugar a otro lugar, debe estar sonrojado.

\- ¡Aww, pero qué…!

\- Ya, Rosalya- cortó la castaña dedicándole una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ay, eres un poco amargada! Deberías estar feliz, estás con el chico que quieres.

\- Sí, no había visto a mi hermano tan sonriente desde la vez que le compraron el Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu, y aún con todo eso, su felicidad no se compara a la de ahora. Le haces muy bien.

Lynn sonrió, ella sabía que no sólo Armin se sentía feliz desde que iniciaron, ambos llevaban poco más de medio año juntos, su relación se basaba en la confianza, comunicación, referencias, series y videojuegos. Se sentían felices, siempre tenían algo de qué platicar y, a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, Armin aparentaba ser introvertido (más aún cuando se centraba en algún videojuego), pero con ella era muy expresivo y romántico, más cuando se encontraban solos.

-Y bien querida, creo que no te he preguntado esto antes, pero se me metió el gusanito de la duda- inició Rosalya dedicándole una mirada sugerente.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó inocente Lynn. A su lado, Alexy bebía su café atento a la plática.

-Ya sabes, ¿Armin y tú ya han cogid…?

\- ¡Rosalya! - exclamó Lynn interrumpiéndola, roja como un tomate. Alexy tosía a su lado, había escupido su café y ahora, su chaqueta naranja estaba salpicada.

\- Rosa, no creo que Alexy quiera escuchar eso.

\- ¿Alexy, tienes algún problema? – inquirió seria la peliblanca. Se notaba a leguas que quería continuar con el tema, y lo haría así tuviera que sacar a su amigo del salón.

\- Realmente no, Armin y yo tenemos confianza, es mi hermano y tengo la fe de que, si ahora está feliz, luego de que Lynn siga tus consejos de Afrodita, alcanzará el nirvana. Después de eso podré convencerlo de pintar su cuarto de verde petróleo. Así que, adelante- dijo Alexy, notablemente interesado. Al parecer, su chaqueta manchada de café podía esperar.

\- Bien pequeña Lynn, responde: ¿has tenido relaciones con Armin? - preguntó emocionada la joven.

Los ojos de Rosalya y Alexy estaban clavados fijamente en ella.

\- N-no. Aún no.

\- Así que mi hermano es lento- dijo el peliazul chasqueando la lengua.

\- Pero han… _jugueteado_, ¿no?

\- Sólo nos hemos besado. Mucho.

\- Querida Lynn, sin presiones: ¿te gustaría dar el siguiente paso? – preguntó Rosalya con una voz maternal.

¿Le gustaría?, no se lo había preguntado antes, ella sabía que las últimas dos ocasiones en las que habían estado solos, no se habían limitado a sólo besos. Recordó sus manos tímidas recorriendo su espalda, sus labios finos recorriendo su cuello, y su respiración acelerada que chocaba con su piel, erizándola. Recordar esto le puso le piel de gallina, y la idea de hacerlo con Armin, no le pareció descabellada.

\- S-sí, pero no sé cómo, ni siquiera tenemos un lugar al cual acudir, pocas veces tenemos intimidad, su casa…

\- Alexy, ¡qué irritante eres! - regaño Rosalya al joven. Este le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Yo qué iba a saber?, ¡perdóname por vivir en la misma casa con mi hermano, Rosa! - respondió rodando los ojos.

\- Tampoco quiero sacarte de tu casa Alex, además de que me daría pena, están tus padres.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto- propuso Rosalya como si de un líder militar se tratase- Alexy, sé que un tiempo te obsesionaste con la práctica del pole dance…

\- El pole dance es uno de mis muchos talentos, Rosa. Luego de tres meses, le quité su puesto al instructor- presumió Alex mirándose las uñas.

\- Y supongo que ahí habrás aprendido ciertas rutinas de baile… seductoras- continuó la peliblanca.

\- Sí, yo hacía las coreografías. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Bien, ciertamente no podemos instalar un tubo en el cuarto de Armin, pero sí podemos ofrecerle algún entretenimiento visual, ya saben lo que dicen: la mayoría de las personas son visuales, y estamos tratando con un hombre que percibe la excitación por medio de la vista, sino fuera así, no se enfrascaría en una conversación de 10 minutos, alabando los gráficos del Pokemon Go Machu Pichu.

\- Es Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu- corrigió Lynn.

\- Palabras más, palabras menos. Como sea, debemos planear un ataque que no lo deje indiferente.

\- Rosa, creo que estás enloqueciendo- opinó la castaña.

\- Apoyo a Lynn- secundó el peliazul.

\- Chicos, entiendan que estamos en pleno siglo XXI, las mujeres pueden tomar el control de la situación, Lynn ya dijo que quiere cogerse a tu hermano, Alexy- dijo la peliblanca con seguridad.

\- ¡Por Dios Rosa! - exclamó la joven escondiendo su rostro colorado entre sus manos, agradecía a todos los dioses que sólo ellos tres estuvieran en el salón. Alexy reía con ganas, jamás se arrepentiría de haber elegido a esas chicas como sus mejores amigas

\- Aunque quisiera enseñarle mis dotes de baile a nuestra pequeña Lynn, falta que ella quiera aprender, digo, ella debe elegir cómo y cuándo hacerlo- dijo el chico luego de haberse serenado tras el ataque de risa.

Lynn se internó en sus pensamientos. Amaba a Armin con locura y sabía que deseaba hacerlo, pero la idea de bailarle le aterraba, era algo nuevo. Para bailarle debía ser provocativa, pero ella no se consideraba de esa manera, aunque él le dijera lo contrario.

Además, ¿qué pasaría si al chico no le gustaba su baile?, ¿y si se reía de ella? No quería huir de vergüenza en su primera vez juntos… pero deseaba sorprenderlo, quería hacer algo para él. Su novio se merecía lo mejor, y si para darle algo especial debía hacerle un baile sensual, entonces le demostraría qué tan sexy podía ser.

\- Bien, lo haremos- dijo la castaña armándose de valor- Idearemos un plan, pero será a mi manera. Y sí Alex, necesito que me enseñes a ser sensual.

\- ¡Yeiiih! - celebró Rosa- ahora vamos al centro comercial, nos queda hora y media.

\- ¿Centro comercial?, ¿para qué? Apenas ayer fuimos- cuestionó Alexy.

\- Bueno, tú le enseñarás tus tácticas de erotismo, por lo que yo aportaré lo que mejor se me da: la lencería. Nadie debería tener una primera vez sin usar algo bonito- concluyó Rosa con orgullo.

\- De eso tienes razón- dijo el joven guiñándole el ojo a la castaña. Lynn sólo rio y liderando el pequeño grupo, la trifuerza salió del recinto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la vez que Rosa, Alexy y Lynn habían arrasado en el centro comercial, ese día habían gastado los pocos ahorros que le quedaban, pero se habían retirado satisfechos. Alexy había ido varias veces a la semana a casa de Lynn para enseñarle sus, como él las llamaba, "tácticas de seducción". Rosa en ocasiones los acompañaba cuando no iba a ayudar a Leigh en la tienda.

Alexy ahora asistía a la escuela luciendo su cabellera negra, él decía que le molestaba ya que muchos solían confundirlo con su hermano, pero se notaba a leguas que el cambio no le desagradaba del todo. Además de que, ¿cómo podían confundirlos? Él era el rey de la moda en el instituto, además de que usaba siempre lentillas rosas (a excepción de cuando estaba en la comodidad de su casa). La gente no era nada observadora. Rosa por su parte, se la vivía quejándose del clima lluvioso ya que su alaciado no se lucía, su cabello siempre terminaba con frizz y ella, maldiciendo al Dios de la lluvia.

La relación de Lynn y Armin seguía tan estable como siempre, estaban juntos, pero también se daban tiempo para disfrutar de su espacio, él jugando con su consola, ella charlando con sus amigos. Y como todos los días, al terminar las clases, él la acompañaba a su casa, aunque ella viviera en el otro extremo de la ciudad.

El viernes por la tarde, Armin esperaba a Lynn en la salida del instituto, las nubes grises auguraban una lluvia torrencial, el viento mecía las nubes cargadas. En cualquier momento llovería sin dudar. Les agradecía a sus padres el haberle prestado el auto ese día, así evitaría que su hermosa novia, su Nintendo y de paso Alexy, se mojaran. Además de que odiaba la lluvia, mojarse sólo significaba contraer una gripe segura. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó unas voces conocidas que se aproximaban hacia la puerta, eran Lynn, Rosa y Alex.

\- Lamento mucho no poder acompañarlos más tarde, Leigh me pidió ayudarlo a resguardar unas telas en su bodega, teme que éstas puedan tener moho si se exponen a la humedad.

\- No hay problema, uno debe hacerse cargo del negocio.

\- Sí, Lynn y yo nos las arreglaremos.

Los amigos se despidieron, Lynn y Alexy abordaron el auto junto con Armin y se dirigieron a la casa de la castaña. Al llegar a su destino, Armin y la joven se despidieron con un corto beso fugaz.

\- Les falta pasión a sus vidas- exclamó Alex subiéndose al asiento de copiloto.

\- Cállate Alex- respondió su gemelo rodando los ojos.

\- Nos vemos al rato entonces- sonrió la joven

\- Al rato bonita, no lo olvides te espero a las 8:00, lleva ropa cómoda, esmalte para uñas, y tu mascarilla de carbón. Yo daré los snacks.

\- ¿Ustedes se verán al rato? – cuestionó Armin. Él siempre se enteraba de todo al final.

\- Sí, es viernes, haremos una pijamada- contestó Alexy como si fuera lo más obvio, luego se dirigió a Lynn- ni un minuto tarde.

\- Estaré ahí desde las 7:30.

\- Excelente. ¡Adieu! - se despidió el joven. Lynn le mandó un beso volado a Armin, este le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, y partió con Alex burlándose.

* * *

\- No sabía que Lynn vendría a casa.

\- No es como si la idea te molestara, ¿o sí? - respondió Alexy extendiéndole una toalla a su hermano para que se secara.

Después de haber dejado a la castaña, la lluvia torrencial había caído, empapándolos a ambos al bajarse del auto cuando llegaron a casa.

\- No, es sólo que… siempre hacen pijamadas en casa de Rosa o en la de ella. Es la primera vez que se quedará a dormir aquí.

\- Bueno, considéralo como una oportunidad única- dijo su hermano mirando hacia el techo con aire de inocencia.

\- No empieces.

\- Yo sólo digo que es conveniente que papá y mamá tengan el sueño muy pesado- dijo Alexy de manera desinteresada mientras se miraba las uñas. Armin se internó en su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente sin dejar de lanzarle una mala mirada. Su gemelo sonrió ampliamente.

El joven se sentó en su cama mirando la pared que dividía su cuarto y el de su hermano. Últimamente a su gemelo le encantaba lanzarle pullas, todas ellas sexuales en donde siempre incluía a Lynn. De tantas insinuaciones, su mente no podía evitar volar. Y si bien, la idea de escaparse de su cuarto para tener un encuentro nocturno con su bella novia, le parecía demasiado tentador, sabía que no podía precipitarse, más aún cuando jamás habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Él jamás podría hacer eso, no con sus padres durmiendo en la misma casa. A menos de que Lynn se lo pidiera… ellos tenían el sueño pesado. Su mente voló otra vez.

¿Qué le gustaría hacerle a su chica?, sabiendo que hoy dormiría en el cuarto de a lado, fácilmente podría irrumpir en la habitación de Alex después de asegurarse de que éste estuviera dormido, despertar suavemente a Lynn, colmarla de besos… cada vez más fogosos. Invitarla a su habitación. Tumbarla en su cama y demostrarle cuánto le alegraba que esa noche se quedara en su casa.

La mente de Armin seguía volando mientras este ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, no sabía si era por la excitación o porque no se había cambiado la ropa mojada. Decidió que el escalofrío era por lo segundo, así que se encaminó hacia el baño con la seguridad de que el agua cliente calmaría su excitación porque, aunque el deseo lo matara, no molestaría a su novia… no esa noche.

* * *

El chico dormía plácidamente en su cama, cuando Alexy escandaloso como siempre, entró a su habitación y le sacudió uno de sus hombros.

\- Hermano, mamá me pidió que los acompañara a ella y a papá a casa de la tía Beth, está enferma de gripe y como en la última ocasión te tocó ir, esta vez no tuve opción. Regresaremos mañana a las 10.

\- Aja sí, déjame dormir- respondió Armin de mala gana, sin abrir los ojos.

\- Bien, sólo te avisaba porque intenté llamarle a Lynn para cancelar lo de hoy, pero no responde y sabes que en casa de la tía Beth no… ¿por qué estás usando mi playera amarilla?, ¿qué acaso no…? Espera, ¿ese es mi pantalón nuevo? ¡Compré ese conjunto hace una semana!, ¡pensaba utilizarlo en el cumpleaños de Iris!

\- Tranquilo Alex, mamá mandó la ropa a la lavandería hoy en la mañana, no tenía nada que ponerme, lo único que tenía se mojó.

\- … Bien, aunque tomaré esto como un robo de identidad- agregó Alexy cruzándose de brazos indignado.

\- Te recuerdo que somos gemelos idénticos, compartimos algo de "identidad"- dijo Armin al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba a su hermano una almohada que éste no logró esquivar.

\- … Me la debes. No olvides llamarle a Lynn.

\- Sí, sí hermanito, le llamaré- se despidió de su gemelo acostándose nuevamente en la cama. Eran las 6:48 de la tarde, dormiría 5 minutos más y luego le avisaría a su novia.

* * *

Eran las 8:15 y el timbre no dejaba de sonar. Armin apenas era consciente de eso, se levantó con pesar, estirándose con pereza y se encaminó a la puerta. Bajando las escaleras le cayó el 20 y se petrificó: no le había avisado a Lynn y estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella.

\- ¡Aaarmiiin!, ¡Aaaleex! - Sí, era ella.

En ese momento, fue consciente también del sonido de la lluvia que caía inclemente. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a Lynn venir con un clima como aquel?! Saltando los escalones de dos en dos, avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y preocupado, tomó del brazo a la castaña, metiéndola a su casa.

Lynn estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba de frío.

\- No debiste venir si estaba lloviendo- regañó Armin.

\- No llovía cuando salí de mi casa, inició la lluvia a mitad de camino y creí que pararía pronto.

\- Bien quédate aquí, iré por algo para que te seques.

En menos de un minuto, Armin estaba envolviendo a su hermosa novia con una enorme toalla.

\- Puedes ir al baño para secar tu ropa, si lo necesitas.

\- Gracias- dijo Lynn encaminándose al baño- por cierto, se te ve muy bien ese conjunto Alexy, valió la pena el precio. Creí que lo estabas reservando para el cumpleaños de Iris.

Armin tenía suerte, la joven ya estaba dentro del baño y no pudo ver cómo se congeló en su sitio. Miles de cosas le vinieron a la mente: Alex se había dejado el cabello sin teñir desde hacía una semana. Lynn sabía que su hermano no usaba lentillas de colores cuando estaba en su casa. En ese momento, él estaba usando la ropa de su gemelo y sus voces eran similares.

¿Debía sacarla de su error? Una idea malévola se instaló en su mente: le haría una broma a su novia haciéndose pasar por Alexy, a ver cuánto tardaba en darse cuenta de quién era. Luego la convencería de ver una película o jugar al Just Dance en la WiiU y después la llevaría a su casa sana y salva. Sí, era un buen plan.

\- Yo jamás me equivoco en cuestiones de moda, _querida Lynn_\- Sonrió Armin abiertamente, conocía exactamente lo que Alex diría en situaciones así- Respecto a la fiesta de Iris, lo pensé mejor, amerita otra vestimenta, una más… acorde.

\- Tienes razón. ¿Está Armin?

\- No, él guapo de mi hermano y mis padres fueron a la casa de la tía Beth para cuidarla, tiene gripe y regresarán mañana temprano.

\- Lamento mucho oír eso, aunque luego de tantas lluvias, no me sorprende, pero seamos positivos: podemos seguir con las clases sin temor de que alguien nos escuche.

\- Sí claro, las clases- no tenía ni idea de qué iba la cosa, de seguro era algo de ropa o maquillaje.

El pelinegro estaba disfrutando de su hazaña, la joven seguía secándose en el baño mientras platicaban y hasta ahora, se creía la broma. Todo iba bien pero entonces, ella salió del baño.

\- ¿Puedo colgar mi ropa en el cuarto de lavado para que se seque un poco? Sólo es mi blusa y mi pantalón.

Armin, quien le daba la espalda a la puerta, volteó a verla. Su cuerpo se tensó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse: su chica estaba envuelta con la toalla que le cubría del torso hasta por debajo de las rodillas. En sus manos sostenía su ropa mojada. Lo cual significaba que estaba parcialmente desnuda debajo de ese trozo de tela. El pelinegro tragó saliva intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- C-claro, n-no hay problema- tartamudeó Armin. Sus manos temblaron y se obligó a normalizar los latidos de su corazón que se habían disparado apenas vio a la joven.

\- Muchas gracias- le sonrió la castaña extendiéndole las prendas.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿necesitas ayuda? - gritó Lynn desde la sala.

-N-no necesito ayuda, estoy bien. Estoy buscando ganchos para colgar tu ropa- respondió Armin intentando relajar su voz para hacerla sonar normal.

Ya llevaba cinco minutos caminando de un lado a otro dentro del cuarto de lavado, intentando calmar a su traidor cuerpo. La imagen de Lynn saliendo del baño lo perseguía. Se veía tremendamente sexy, con el cabello mojado, y algunos mechones desordenados, pegados a su cara. Con el cuello descubierto, mostrando pequeños lunares sexis. Y su perfume, que lejos de haberse borrado de su piel a causa de la lluvia, parecía intensificarse. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco por tantas tonterías que le decía su hermano.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, por lo que rememoró la escena de su vida que siempre le mataba toda excitación: la vez que entró en el cuarto de su abuela sin tocar la puerta y la vio rasurándose las piernas, utilizando un traje de baño de gatitos. A pesar de ser adoptado, su abuela era tan rara como él.

Y luego de este pensamiento, como si fuera arte de magia, se sintió listo para salir otra vez a enfrentarse a la sensualidad de su novia.

* * *

Hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien, entre chismes del instituto, snacks picantes y una vergonzosa sesión de mascarillas, se enteró que Iris salía con un chico ruso llamado Viktor; que el profesor Farrés había atrapado a Castiel fumando cigarrillos en el sótano; que Nathaniel y Kim iban juntos al gimnasio todas las tardes y que una hoja del cuaderno de Lysandro había dejado colorada a la profesora Delanay. ¿Qué habría escrito? Eso jamás lo sabrían.

\- En fin, si me lo preguntas, debe ser algo de contenido erótico.

\- O tal vez sean los clásicos insultos hacia los maestros, del tipo "Patrick se la com…"

\- No lo creo- interrumpió Lynn- Lysandro es respetuoso, no escribiría ese tipo de cosas.

\- No estés tan segura, uno jamás termina de conocer a las personas.

\- Sí, eso creo- respondió la joven mientras seleccionaba algunos de los tantos DVD's que ahora tapizaban la cama de Alexy, mismos que los obligaban a estar sentados en la orilla.

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! - continuó la castaña- he estado ensayando lo que me enseñaste- dijo Lynn con una sonrisa pícara. Armin se había obligado a ignorar que su chica seguía envuelta con esa gruesa toalla, pero el gesto de su novia lo despertó.

\- ¿Q-qué cosa? - preguntó nervioso.

\- Ya sabes tonto, el baile- rió armónicamente la chica.

\- Ah claro, el baile- no tenía ni idea- y… ¿qué tal va?

\- Creo que me sale mejor que al inicio- expresó orgullosa.

\- Oh, ¡qué bien! Espero que me lo muestres algún día- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

\- Y… ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora?, no están tus padres ni tu hermano – señaló extrañada Lynn- pensé que habíamos quedado en eso.

\- … Sí, por supuesto, es sólo que… no sabía si te animarías- el chico temblaba por dentro, ignoraba el tema en su totalidad y no quería acabar con la broma tan pronto.

\- Bien, entonces pondré algo de música y te lo mostraré- se levantó la joven y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, en donde se encontraba el estéreo.

Armin recogió los DVD's de la cama y los colocó sobre la mesita de noche mientras la chica conectaba su celular para luego elegir una canción. Antes de reproducirla dijo coqueta:

\- Me alegra que no te estés tiñendo el cabello, eso me ayudará a no tener vergüenza cuando Armin me vea. Ahora por favor, actúa como si fueras heterosexual y dime qué te parece.

\- Lynn, no creo qu…

Armin calló apenas escuchó la canción. Se trataba de "two hearts" de Kylie Minogue, era imposible olvidarla porque Lynn, Rosa y su hermano solían oírla cada que tenían oportunidad. La canción no era mala, pero dejó de tener su atención cuando vio a la castaña voltearse hacia él caminando lentamente mientras contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Su mirada puesta en él lo hacía sentir como si fuera un ciervo bebé y ella, una majestuosa leona a punto de comérselo completo. Sintió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda, seguido del inicio de una erección que se endurecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

A mitad de camino, Lynn, sin dejar de moverse sensual, sujetó el moño que sostenía su cabello lo levantó para desabrocharlo y seguidamente cayó una larga cortina sedosa color chocolate. Sonrió coquetamente y dijo:

\- Estoy usando lo que tú y Rosa me ayudaron a elegir, ¿tú crees que a él le guste?

Armin tragó en seco. La joven había usado un tono de voz inocente, sin embargo, su mirada era sugerente. Eso no iba a terminar bien, estaba seguro.

Las manos de la chica recorrieron su cuerpo y pararon en la orilla de la toalla que aún la cubría. Con cuidado, deshizo el nudo que impedía que se soltara. Inmediatamente, la toalla azul cayó a sus pies descalzos, revelando un estilizado cuerpo, cubierto por una fina lencería inspirada en la princesa Peach, era de encaje rosa, con una piedra azul en medio de los pechos.

El pelinegro estaba fuera de sí, la veía sorprendido, no podía creer que su chica estuviera haciendo algo tan tremendamente sensual. Él sabía que Lynn lo era, pero, aunque a veces coquetearan jugando, nunca habían llegado a tanto. Jamás la había visto así. Ahora la miraba con adoración, como si fuera un espejismo o una aparición divina. Temía que al cerrar los ojos y al volverlos a abrir, ella desapareciera.

\- Tal vez deba conseguir una peluca rubia, ¿tú qué crees? - cuestionó la castaña, prosiguiendo con su baile, acercándose más a él.

No sabía qué decir. Su boca se le había secado y acababa de darse cuenta que la tenía abierta.

\- C-c-creo que te ves m-muy b-bien así- alcanzó a decir Armin.

Lynn continuó su paso lento y cuando estaba a un metro de Armin, se detuvo. Contoneando las caderas, cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que lamía sensualmente su dedo índice, al abrirlos, su mirada se clavó nuevamente en los ojos azules del chico. Su novia se veía sumamente excitada. Con ambas manos delineó sus curvas, iniciando por las caderas, subiendo por su cintura y parando en sus pechos. Al llegar ahí, los masajeó jugueteando por encima de la tela del sostén. Todo esto, sin dejar de clavarle esa mirada de excitación. Armin no sabía cómo ocultar su adolorida erección, necesitaba liberarse o explotaría. Hizo el intento por levantarse, pero parecía anclado a la cama, su cuerpo se negaba a huir. Vio otra vez a su chica, que ahora apretaba uno de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que mordía suavemente su dedo índice.

Ya, debía parar. Armin hizo otro intento por levantarse, pero la castaña tomó su mano y la puso sobre su pecho.

\- Así es como debo hacerlo, ¿no? Ahora tócame, como si fueras Armin – dijo Lynn, mordiéndose el labio.

Si antes estaba shockeado, ahora el chico estaba seguro de que necesitaría RCP. Moriría, lo sabía bien, no podría aguantar más: su respiración estaba entrecortada, su corazón golpeaba su pecho, y su erección se apretaba dentro de sus pantalones. Moriría. Pero moriría de la mejor manera.

Con cierto temor, empezó a masajear uno de los pechos de su novia por encima del encaje. Lynn le tomó la otra mano y la posó sobre el otro pecho, incitándolo a continuar. Armin dudo, pero al sujetar los pechos de la castaña, vio que cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Armin reafirmó su agarre. Él lo disfrutaba, ella también, pero algo se le vino a la cabeza: ¿qué clase de juegos hacía Lynn con el depravado de su hermano?, ¿no se supone que era gay?, ¿Rosa sabía de esto?, ¿lo promovía? De algo estaba seguro: le esperaba una golpiza a su hermano… ¡No! Una muerte lenta y dolorosa haber tocado lo que era de él. Armin se removió incómodo, la idea lo molestaba, pero en ese instante, escuchó un casi inaudible gemido de la castaña y mandó a la mierda toda idea de homicidio.

Armin estaba completamente excitado, tanto que, sin vacilar, decidió tocar la piel que se asomaba sobre el sostén de encaje. La piel se sentía cálida y suave, de sólo rozarla, se le antojó probarla, besarla, darle pequeños mordiscos. Así que, con cautela, se acercó a ella. La piel blanca estaba a centímetros de su cara, sopló suavemente y disfrutó al ver como ésta se erizaba. Lynn se acercó más a él, subió ambas rodillas a la cama, hincándose en ella para luego sentarse sobre su chico. Armin contuvo el aliento: su erección estaba tan dura como una roca y en cualquier momento, la castaña se movería y la sentiría. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la joven se inclinó más hacia él, en cámara lenta pudo ver cómo sus deliciosos labios rosas, tocaban los suyos en lo que parecía ser, un delicado beso. Pero nuevamente, Armin se equivocaba.

Lynn tomó el labio inferior del pelinegro entre sus dientes y lo mordió suavemente sin apartar la mirada de sus intensos ojos azules. Armin perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Beso tras beso la temperatura aumentaba, y con ella, las caricias. Lynn enredaba sus manos en el cabello de su novio, Armin por su parte, tenía ambas manos situadas en el redondo trasero de la castaña, apretándola más hacia él. Lynn sintió la erección del pelinegro y sus gemidos aumentaron. Después de esto, ya no le importaba si la castaña lo sentía, necesitaba ese delicioso roce que le ofrecía su entrepierna.

\- Eres perfecta Lynn- ronroneó Armin en el oído de Lynn.

\- Me alegra que esto te guste, Armin.

\- ¿Qué? – El chico se detuvo y la miró sorprendido.

\- Eres Armin- señaló la castaña sonriendo ampliamente

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – cuestionó avergonzado.

\- "El guapo de mi hermano y mis padres fueron a la casa de la tía Beth". Alexy jamás te llamaría guapo, a menos de que te usara para referirse a él mismo. Además de que, tu voz es más gruesa y Rocket te hizo una muy pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla.

\- Olvidaba qué tan observadora eres y qué tan tonto soy. Espero no te molestes, era sólo una broma, planeaba decirte pronto- dijo Armin con un puchero mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Tranquilo, yo también me estoy divirtiendo- susurró la chica mirándolo con deseo- ahora, continuemos.

\- Lynn, ¿e-estás segura? – preguntó Armin conteniendo el aliento. Le sorprendía ver a su novia con tanta determinación.

\- Sin duda alguna- respondió la joven mientras se inclinaba sobre el chico para comerle la boca. Y Armin sólo se dejó hacer.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, las prendas ya estaban sobre la alfombra afelpada azul turquesa, el chico aún conservaba sus bóxers (sabía que si se los quitaba no podría contenerse por mucho) mientras acorralaba a Lynn contra el colchón, alternando su atención entre la boca y el cuello de la chica, besando, mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso. La joven se mordía su labio inferior para no gemir, pero su misión fracasó cuando sintió a Armin descender hacia sus pechos.

El joven colmó de pequeños besos esa área, dibujando su contorno, pero antes de proseguir, los contempló por un momento: tenían forma de gota, estaban rellenos, cabían perfectamente en las palmas de sus manos y en la cumbre se levantaban unos pequeños pezones rosas que ese momento apuntaban hacia su boca, incitándolo a chuparlos. Armin decidió hacerles caso.

Lamió con devoción el pezón derecho, rozándolo sensualmente con la lengua, mientras acariciaba con firmeza el otro pecho. Los gemidos de Lynn aumentaban de volumen. Chupando ahora el pezón izquierdo, llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la joven, rozando suavemente la entrada, la sentía húmeda y se aventuró a dar el siguiente paso: metió su dedo índice lentamente. Lynn se contorsionaba sin dejar de gemir, las caricias de Armin la volvían loca. El pelinegro sonrió aún con el pezón de la chica en su boca, luego se aventuró y metió un dedo más, profundizando y moviendo la mano más rápido. Lynn parecía que perdería la cabeza en cualquier momento, clavaba sus uñas en su ancha espalda y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Armin decidió detenerse, jugaría con su novia un rato más. Lynn abrió los ojos, impaciente. El pelinegro dejó de chupar su duro pezón y le sonrió con malicia. Empezó a darle pequeños besos en sus pechos e inició un recorrido por su abdomen, su vientre y llegó a su entrepierna. La joven estaba roja, pero debido a las caricias previas, no hizo un esfuerzo por detenerlo.

Armin contempló los labios de la chica, estaban hinchados, esperándolo. Se inclinó sobre ellos y los empezó a lamer con devoción, acariciando generosamente con su lengua cada rincón de la chica. Las caderas de Lynn se movían por sí solas, una mano se aferraba a la colcha y la otra agarraba los cabellos negros de Armin, los gemidos eran más audibles y continuos hasta que, en un momento, Lynn lanzó un gemido que opacó a los anteriores, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente y suspiró profundo.

\- ¿Qué pasó preciosa?, ¿te cansaste? - preguntó Armin con fingida inocencia mientras salía de entre las piernas de su novia.

\- ¡Imposible!

Armin rio, las piernas de su novia temblaban, sin duda alguna había tenido un gran orgasmo.

\- Tú ya te divertiste jugando conmigo. Ahora es mi turno- sonrió la castaña levantándose lentamente de la cama.

\- Creí que te habías divertido- respondió Armin boquiabierto.

\- Sí, pero ahora lo haré más- dijo Lynn de manera sugerente, la mirada de la chica tenía un brillo especial. Se paró junto a Armin, lo ayudó a levantarse y lo besó con ferocidad. Sus lenguas chocaban entre sí, el calor aumentaba cada vez más. La chica se separó de su novio y lo empujó hacia la cama. Armin cayó acostado boca arriba, exponiendo la erección que aún estaba aprisionada entre sus bóxers de Star Wars.

\- Hora de mostrarme tu sable de luz- dijo la chica bajándole lentamente la última prenda que le quedaba. Su erección fue liberada y apuntaba hacia el techo. Lynn se relamió los labios mirando el largo y grueso miembro de su novio.

Armin, quien había quedado estupefacto momentáneamente por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, despertó del shock, estaba a punto de reírse por la referencia que usó su chica, pero la mano de Lynn, cerrándose en su erección, lo detuvo.

Todo intento de risa pereció. Ahora alternaba su mirada entre la chica y el movimiento que hacía su mano, subiendo, bajando. Los ojos de la castaña estaban clavados en los de él. Armin se mordía los labios, no quería que nada interrumpiera lo que su chica le estaba haciendo.

Lynn le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, acto seguido, acercó su lengua a la base del pene y le dio una lenta lamida hasta la punta. Luego se metió el miembro a la boca y empezó a chupar.

Armin no pudo contener los gemidos dentro de sí, cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por una ola de placer, mientras una mano tomaba el cabello de su novia y lo sostenía para no incomodarla.

\- Eso es pequeña, así. No pares...- exclamó Armin con una voz ronca bañada en deseo. La castaña, motivada por estas palabras, decidió regalarle una larga sesión oral.

Habían pasado minutos, Armin no sabía cuántos, el joven ya no tenía noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto había pasado desde que Lynn inició, pero sabía que ya no podría durar más, la idea de correrse de una vez le parecía excelente, pero sabía que no podía terminar sólo así. Se levantó un poco de la cama, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Lynn con dulzura e interrumpiendo su actividad, depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

\- Armin, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó extrañada.

\- No puedo seguir así...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? - interrumpió alarmada la chica.

\- No puedo seguir si Chris Evans sigue mirándome- exclamó el chico señalando el enorme póster que cubría una de las paredes.

\- ¡Tonto! - rió la joven- olvidé por un momento que seguíamos en el cuarto de Alex.

\- Eso se puede arreglar- dijo Armin levantándose por completo de la cama, subiendo a Lynn en sus brazos para cargarla con cuidado.

\- Creí que me dirías que no podríamos... continuar.

\- ¡Hasta crees! Tenemos toda la noche para seguir divirtiéndonos.

\- En ese caso, no nos demoremos Darth Vader, muéstrame tu lado oscuro.

\- Como ordenes, Padme Amidala.

Compartiendo un corto beso, el joven llevó a Lynn a su cuarto y esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió en mi recámara?!- gritó Alexy desde lejos.

Armin y Lynn abrieron los ojos al instante, ya era de día, habían dormido a lo mucho dos horas y ahora deberían enfrentarse al gemelo que los felicitaría abiertamente o los burlaría por toda la eternidad (a manera de venganza) por haber perturbado su santuario (como él llamaba a su habitación). Y no era para menos, ambos recordaron el estado en el cual habían dejado el cuarto de Alex.

\- Armin, ¡abre de una vez o patearé la puerta!

Los gritos de Alexy no dejaban denotar si estaba molesto o no.

\- ¡No lo harás porque tus zapatos son nuevos y no querrás que se estropeen!

\- ... ¡Odio cuando tienes la razón!

Armin rio con ganas.

\- ¡Sé que no estás solo!, ¡puedo reconocer el perfume Chanel no. 5 de Lynn, en sus ropas regadas en mi alfombra!

Armin enmudeció. Empezaría a rezar por su vida si sus padres escucharon el reclamo de su gemelo.

\- ¡Ja! Te atrapé. Papá y mamá decidieron quedarse un día más con la tía Beth. Ahora, ¡sal de ahí! - ordenó el chico.

Armin intercambió una mirada con Lynn. Extendió su mano hasta la mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó una tira de condones.

\- ¡Alex, Lynn me va a mostrar los pasos de baile que le enseñaste, por lo tanto, estaremos ocupados!

\- ... Bien. Iré a casa de Rosa para hacerme un facial. Volveré a las cinco- respondió Alexy con notable sugerencia.

\- Bien, que continúe la diversión -un gruñido resonó por debajo de las sábanas- ... después de un par de panqueques.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola guapuras!

El día de hoy les traigo como ofrenda, este humilde fanfic que hace mucho había escrito, pero hasta ahora me animé a dejarlo por aquí. Espero que les guste, de no ser así, espero sus tomatazos virtuales.

Saludos

Kar- toon!


End file.
